In a mobile radio communication system such as WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), LTE (Long Term Evolution), and LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) by 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), a base station apparatus (base station, transmitter station, downlink transmitting apparatus, uplink receiving apparatus, or eNodeB) or a transmitter station based on the base station apparatus has a cellular configuration of disposing a plurality of areas to be covered in a cell shape, so as to enlarge the communication area. By using different frequencies between adjacent cells or sectors, communication can be performed without interference of transmission signals from a plurality of base station apparatuses, even with a terminal apparatus (mobile station apparatus, receiver station, uplink transmitting apparatus, downlink receiving apparatus, mobile terminal, or UE (User Equipment)) in a cell edge region or a sector edge region. However, there is a problem of low frequency utilization efficiency. On the other hand, by using the same frequencies between the adjacent cells or sectors, the frequency utilization efficiency can be improved. However, it is necessary to provide a countermeasure to interference with respect to the terminal apparatus in the cell edge region.
In addition, by adaptively controlling modulation and coding scheme (hereinafter, also referred to as “MCS”), number of spatial multiplex (number of layers, ranks), precoder, or the like, according to the transmission line state between the base station apparatus and the terminal apparatus, it is possible to even more efficiently realize data transmission. NPL 1 and NPL 2 disclose a method of performing the control described above.
FIG. 21 is a diagram showing a base station apparatus 2101 and a terminal apparatus 2102 of the LTE system. In the LTE system, in a case of adaptively controlling the MCS, the number of spatial multiplexes, or the precoder with respect to a downlink transmission signal 2103 transmitted with a downlink, the terminal apparatus 2102 computes reception quality information (or also referred to as channel state information (CSI)) 2104 and reports the information to the base station apparatus 2101 through an uplink channel. In more detail, by referring to a downlink reference signal (DLRS) included in the downlink transmission signal 2103 which is transmitted from the base station apparatus 2101, the terminal apparatus 2102 computes a rank indicator (RI) which indicates preferred number of spatial multiplexes, a precoding matrix indicator (PMI) which indicates a preferred precoder, or a channel quality indicator (CQI) which indicates a preferred transmission rate, as the reception quality information 2104, and reports the information to the base station apparatus 2101.